I need you Brother!
by PreciousAll
Summary: After Salamance incident happened, Ruby tried so hard to avoid battle. He understand how scary he was when he fight. He didn't want to scare anyone else anymore. And that's when he met Silver, the person he admired to help him developed his beauty skills. /crackpairing, oneshot! (IS BEING EDITTED)


FERALSOULSHIPPING! Do I make it good? Ehehehe… Whoooaaa! Really crack.

This story i make to join Calling Superman contest. Ehehehe... Let me be improved, no?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon special or the characters.

-o-

"Brother… Wait!"

A mini Ruby ran after a red-haired boy, who was walking slowly with his best friend, a dark-ice type pokemon. The distance was quite far, about 500 meter, yet the 6 years old kid kept running after him.

"Sneasel! Sneasel!" the dark-ice type pokemon patted the leg of the 8 years old boy. The red-haired boy bowed his head to look at his best friend. Without a word, the pokemon pointed the mini Ruby that was still running after him.

"Tch, who is he, Sneasel?" asked the boy. His pokemon shook his head and looked again at mini Ruby.

"Brother!"

The boy stopped walking and stood there with his eyes glared mini Ruby under his bangs. He put his hand in the pocket while his pokemon climbed through his hand and stayed in his shoulder. Several minutes after that, the mini Ruby stood in front of him with a 'hard to breathe' condition. He panted so hard until he must lean on his knee to keep him on standing.

"You hear me… hh… hh…"

"What do you need?" asked the red-haired boy calmly. The wind in the seashore swayed his hair and at the same time, the mini Ruby looked at him. His eyes widened and sparkled. "BEAUTIFUL!"

"HA?"

Mini Ruby extended his hand and tried to hold his red hair. Unfortunately, the boy seemed extremely shock and he stepped backward to avoid Ruby's hand. Not covering the shock he had, he yelled, "Don't touch me! A weakling like you should just get away from me!"

"W-Why? I like you! Uh, I mean, I like your hair. That is the most beautiful hair I've ever seen!"

The red-haired boy stood in front of mini Ruby with his lower jaw dropped. Speechless. Unbelievable. WTH?

"Please, let me-"

"Who are you?"

Mini Ruby chuckled and said, "Ah, yeah, I forgot to mention my name. The name is Ruby."

"Nah, er, Ruby, stay away from me."

"Why? Let me make you more beautiful!"

He rolled his eyes and put his hand on mini Ruby's shoulder. After made the eyes level the same as Ruby, he said, "Listen, I don't like being a beauty! I like being a strong person."

The red-haired boy gazed the sky with a sad look and sighed. His pokemon caressed his hair and then encourage him until the smile formed in his lips. Seeing that mini Ruby looked very sad. He seemed to understand that kind of feeling, but later he frowned. He blocked whatever the thought that across his mind.

"I don't like battle," muttered mini Ruby with his head bowed.

"-and I don't like being a weakling," added the red-haired boy, looked so cold after he heard what Ruby said. "Farewell!"

"Wait, brother… please help me!" begged mini Ruby.

"Sorry."

With that, the red-haired boy left mini Ruby alone in the shore. Despair. Disappointed…

-o-

"Ruby, where are you?" shouted Ruby's mom in front of the forest. "RUBY!"

"I'm here mom…"

Looking disappointed, mini Ruby walked sluggishly came out from the forest darkness. Ruby's mom ran towards him and hugged him directly. "Please don't leave me Ruby. You make me scared!"

"I am sorry mom… Hu… Huaaaa!"

"What happened?"

"I HATE DADDY! Huu.. I hate it.. I hate it…" mini Ruby kept muttering these words in his mom embrace. Ruby's mom could only caress his back and cried with Ruby. "Don't hate him Ruby. He just does his work…"

"I hate that day… I hate battle… I hate battle… I hate battle…"

Unknowingly to them, there is two pair of eyes looking at them from above, behind the branch.

-o-

"Ow!" shouted mini Ruby in the middle of knitting. Hearing his shout, Nana awoke from his sleeping and rushed on him.

"Thanks Nana," said mini Ruby while Nana licked the blood in his finger. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried girl's activity like knitting, he could not do it perfectly. It had been three month after that day passed.

"HELP!"

Mini Ruby awoke from his position and saw one little kid was being attacked by two houndour. That was bad. He really wanted to help but- he did not want his battle instict took over his body like the last time… He could not let it happen again. But, that child was in danger…

Mini Ruby bit his lips and held his self not to go, yet his foot walked a step ahead. 'What must I do?'

"Ruru, can you lift that child to another spot?" asked mini Ruby while hid his self behind the tree. If he appeared, that child would beg even more.

Turning his head, he saw Ruru nodded and used 'Confusion' attack on that child. Alas, Ruru did not have that much of power, so the confusion did not reach the boy. On the other side, those two houndour had already set fire on their mouth and 'ember' attack had readied to shoot. Mini Ruby closed his eyes and prayed. "Forgive me," whispered mini Ruby.

A few second after, nothing happened. Mini Ruby opened his eyes and found no one but two houndour, which had been frozen alone with the grass, which was burnt.

Not far from his position, stood the boy from the last time with the helpless boy in his shoulder-fainted. The red-haired boy put him under the tree and left after his pokemon jumped to his shoulder.

-o-

"Ruby, can you help mommy in the kitchen?" asked Ruby's mom, her head appeared from the window.

"No mom, I want to knitting," answered mini Ruby while knitting a hat for his pokemon. He was sitting in the garden, put full concentration for the job. He almost did well than before.

"Geez Ruby! Why don't you lend me your pokemon to do the work?"

"Never happen, mom. I don't want my pokemon to get some ketchup on their head," answered mini Ruby, still knitting.

"Oh, fine." The head of Ruby's mom disappeared with a grunt. About Five minutes later, the kitchen exploded. BANG! BANG! DHUAR!

Mini Ruby's eyes widened of shock. Quickly, he checked the kitchen behind him and threw the needle and the threat to the grass without hesitating. Smokes were out from the window.

"MOM!" Ruby ran after the kitchen. He did not care about the fact that he wanted to avoid battle, he did not care about not using his pokemon again, what he cared about is mom. Mom. MOM! Mommy must be safe! Daddy had gone, and Ruby did not want to lose another person in his life. "Water, water… alas, I don't have water type pokemon… Water… Nana, Ruru, Coco, take waters!" ordered mini Ruby, his voice sounded so dull. Nevertheless, his pokemon heard it and went after it.

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted him. The smokes made his face darken and cough.

"(cough cough) MOM? (cough)" mini Ruby tripped up and fell with his face on the ground. Groaning, he tried to stand. There he saw his mom fainted on the ground, in front of the burnt oven where the smoke came from.

"Mom! Wake up! Mom!" mini Ruby shook the body of his mom while held himself from crying. "Mommy!" His tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Mom! Don't leave me like daddy! I- I swear I will help you in the kitchen…" His tremble hand touched his mom's face. "Mom… please… wakes up!" He hugged his mom so deeply. "Please don't. Don't leave me like daddy and her… Wake up, mom!"

He felt hard to breathe and his vision was vague. "Mommy…" muttered him.

A split second after it, the boy from before, the boy who refused to help him, appeared in front of him and a second after, Ruby could feel chill. Before he closed his heavy eyes, he saw that red-haired brother gazed through his eyes. He was squatting beside him.

"Brother from before?"

Mini Ruby extended his hand to hold the red hair of him. This time, Ruby's hand could reach it. His tears flowed down once more. "I thought you will never help me," said mini Ruby with low voice.

"I just help someone which is in trouble."

"Can I know your name, bro-ther?" Ruby's eyes closed.

The red-haired boy lifted mini Ruby and his mom and put them down under the tree outside the house.

"Should I tell a weakling like you?" asked the boy while smirked. He put his hand on mini Ruby's cheek and pinched it. "The name is Silver if you wanna know. Let's go Sneasel!"

His dark-ice type pokemon called Sneasel nodded and crawled to his shoulder.

"_You like him, do you?_" said Sneasel while smirked.

"I'm not."

"_You make us spy him, what the reason?_"

Silver smiled with his face was covered by his bangs. "That's because, he is so expressive that I become envy to him."

"_Expressive? Ah, I see. That's because he likes your hair?_"

"That's not it, Sneasel."

"_Then what?"_

Silver looked the sky and Blue's face appeared there, from his imagination. After that, mini Ruby's crying face… "I need to get stronger."

-o-

"Ruby!"

What was that? Where was that noisy sound coming from? So noisy… mini Ruby opened his eyes and saw his mom gaze him with teary eyes.

"You alive! Thanks goodness!" Bruk!

"M-mom! You're heavy…"

"Oh, sorry, I just so happy you alive. I think you were…dead. Forgive your stupid mom, Ruby," said her while let Ruby go from her hug.

"I'm glad you are safe too mom! I don't want to lose you like I lose dad," said mini Ruby.

"Never. You will never lose me Ruby."

"And, er, where's brother?" Ruby's face turned red. Somehow, he felt like he could not face that person.

"What brother?" asked Ruby's mom, looked not understand.

"Brother, Brother who save us, brother with a red-haired, brother-"

"There's no one when we awake. I am sure the brother you mention has already gone when we sleep. If you see him again, tell mom. I want to thank him myself."

"Huh?" mini Ruby looked confused. Was that a dream? Ruby shook his head. He was sure that was real, that brother saved them. Silver… was not silver was his name?

-o-

Six years later, Ruby found the red-haired brother he had been searhing for. Silver, the dex holder from Johto region, was turned into stone and now was put on display in front of him.

That was really him. That hair, though it did not have a color other than gray, he knew his face… That was he, was not it?

And, and, Jirachi made Emerald's wish comes true. The tragedy had ended with Archie exploded. Now, now, now was the time to say hi, was not it?

Ruby pulls the end of Silver's clothes. Silver turned around and saw Ruby, with a bit shock. "Brother, you are brother who saved me, do you?"

Silver, still panted, threw his sight to Gold who was making fun of Emerald. "Then what?"

"You, hh, you've grown stronger." Ruby smiled and his face was red once more. "-with a strong friend and strong pokemon."

"You too, stronger. I guess, we are all friends now," said Silver, gazed the pokedex Ruby had.

"Ah, this, yeah. I guess so. Um, brother, your hair, still the same as ever…"

"So, what do you like is only my hair, doesn't it?" Silver looked piqued.

"Of course not, brother! I almost die shock when I found you turned into stone in this building! I've always been searching for you. I like you!" shout Ruby. A moment after that, his face was all red. Silver chuckled and with a red face too, he patted Ruby's head and pinched his cheek.

"Thank you. I like you too."

"SILVER! I don't know you like that type! (you're a gay!)" shouted Gold. Everyone went in silent with their eyes hooked on Silver and Ruby. And then,

"That's why, you pretend to not remember me… you're a gay!" Sapphire sobbed and ran to Blue. Blue giggled and said, "Silver, I never teach you to be a gay. Return that lad to this girl."

"Wha- I don't steal Ruby, Blue." Silver sweat dropped.

"Yes you are, oh… calm down Sapph."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Annoying woman," said Green while walked through them to Red's place. Silver threw his dagger glare to Green's back.

Ruby smiled, "so, that's the girl you want to protect back then?"

"Yes," said Silver.

"How envy…"

"I watch you too you know."

Ruby's face turned red once again.

-o-

A/N: Oh well, Silver is OOC. Hahaha… This is feralsoulshipping for you. Whoaaa, I think I will write this kind again later. I hope you like it! ^^

AAH.. however, i guess i will repair some parts later. Hahaha..


End file.
